Delilah Hudson
Delilah Barbra Hudson is a main character in Glee: The Next Generation. Delilah is extremely driven and ambitious. Her parents are Finn and Rachel Hudson and she has two younger siblings, Stella and Chris . She is extremely determined, which can lead to diva-ish behavior - not unlike her mother's. Delilah is portrayed by actress Leighton Meester. Biography Delilah was born on June 8, 2018, in Lima, Ohio, USA. The story goes that her mother went into labor with her when Will Schuester had taken the Old Directions to a show choir competition to see that year's glee club perform. Delilah was a shining star from the start, and honestly, as Finn and Rachel's daughter, it doesn't surprised most. Her mother was always trying to harvest Delilah's talent, giving her voice lessons, dance lessons, and anything else she needed to reach her full potential. Delilah and Rachel were always very close, and this most likely influenced their similar personalities. Delilah was also raised Jewish, and her faith is very important to her. Season One Pilot Personality Overbearing, self-confident, driven, determined and talented are all good words to describe Delilah. She can be borderline annoying at times. Delilah was raised on music and she has the ambition to be a Broadway star of the ages, and nothing can stop her. She is definitely a girl who knows what she wants. She can also act mainpulative if she doesn't get her way, and if you mess with her she is not afraid to fight back. However, even though she is very ambitious, Delilah is not a bad person. She is actually very self-concious, and when people insult her it hits her hard. Perhaps this stems from her always trying to be her mother's perfect daughter, but no one is really sure. Delilah really just wants to be loved. If someone is feeling hurt or rejected, Delilah will try to offer some consolence - not always well, but she normally attempts to help. Delilah is also a vegetarian, but she admits sometimes she lapses and eats meat. Finally, Delilah is also quite smart and an overacheiver. She has good grades and sometimes uses big words when she talks that confuse others. Relationships Liam Puckerman Main article: Liam - Delilah Relationship (Lialah) As children, Delilah had a huge crush on Liam. Once they were older though, it seemed to fade, until high school, when Delilah's feelings bubbled back to the surface. Schuyler Anderson-Hummel Main article: Schuyler - Delilah Friendship Delilah and Schuyler grew up as best friends, and since they were cousins they had plenty of time to spend together. Their friendship isn't perfect due to Delilah's confidence and Schuyler's borderline passive tendencies and they fight frequently - mostly about Delilah taking advantage of Schuyler. However, they do care about each other a great deal and even though their relationship can sometimes take a back seat to their clashing personalities, so far they've been okay. Songs Solos Season One *The Music That Makes Me Dance (Pilot) Duets Season One *Summer Nights (Liam) (Pilot) Solos (In A Group Number) Season One *Don't Stop Believin' (New Directions) (Pilot) Trivia *Her idol is Barbra Streisand *She is named after the song "Hey There Delilah" by The Plain White T's and Barbra Streisand *Her sense of style is very girly, and normally includes skirts, headbands, plaids and florals Gallery Gossip-girl-219-leighton-meester-blair-colorful.jpg Delilah.jpg 3e06261bb1b9fdcb_gossip-girl-leighton-meester-hair-248x300.jpg 27302pcn_leighton01.jpg 90824X1_MEESTER_B-GR_02-leighton-meester-gossip-girl-set.jpg 1338913495_blair-waldorf-article.jpg gossip-girl-blair-waldorf-headband4.jpg leighton-meester.jpg leighton-meester-gossip-girl-hairstyle.jpg leighton-meester-long-gossip-girl-hairstyle-08.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters